srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Category talk:Tallys Limited Time Items
Collections ; "Collections" notes, etc... Currently compiling collections. Some collections were initially released all together. Two good examples being the Halloween and Winter themed collections. But since their debuts they have been sometimes been released subsequently as more limited collections separate from the items they debuted with - for example the Bat Emblanzoned items were initially released with other Halloween themed collections like the pumpkin stuff, etc... . However, they have since been released together as a separate and more limited collection(s). Also these more categorized and limited collections share similar qualities that aren't shared with the other items of the larger release(s). Therefore some educated guesswork, much of it based on game observations (mostly by constantly visiting Tallys), is being utilized in further categorizing these larger collections along common lines whether it be themes, traits, etc... Last updated, --Old School 02:16, March 4, 2012 (UTC) :Update - First much easier to populate these lists or pages via categorization than manually listing them on each page, especially considering the volume (kudos on that massive Bloodrune Collection Scarbrow). Going through the limited time items as well as the forum threads (mainly Tallys' Items on this forum) and have divided some of the larger releases per the above. Some of these larger releases (like the Winter & Halloween ones) have items that can be divided further into separate collections based on different things. Often they are of the same name (Bedecked Shields of the winter stuff, Pumpkin Warhammers of the 1st Halloween stuff), same class (A bunch of rings from the 1st Halloween stuff and the shields/warhammers mentioned previously fall into that category as well). And often the description (text) and/or requirements and/or bonuses are the same or very closely related. For example, there was a bunch of pendants released together that are mixed but when separated they are some that are of a Master Elementalist nature 12073, 12079, 12080 and 12081, Shadow class I - III 12074-76 and so on. :While the GM released a lot of these collections together I think these "common denominators" can be used to classify and further divided these larger releases into specific "Tallys" collections. Especially when you consider many of them have been re-released just that way. Also I'm thinking once the compiling is done I'll go back and make mention(s) of the larger release and associated collections on each collection's page (with links). Feedback appreciated. --Old School 16:31, March 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Update - Found a few "lost" items and added them - Sun stuff (12056,57 and 58). Also have done the biggest bulk of my research and keep in mind my notes while fairly detailed are a bit disorganized at present. But I'm thinking another 25 or so collections and pages exist. More to the points above. A bunch of Snowhurlers were released Dec '09 and another (best of the collection) was released on a following year. The bonuses/requirements are the same albeit staggered progressively and the descriptions are nearly identical minus some specific to each piece. Also as I start actually compiling the collections I may find some more "lost" items. --Old School 19:04, March 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Latest update: Most compiling done except for a mixed collection of items released together on two occasions. Also have a handful of single items and one set of mixed tabards that was released together. Also corrected some dates via forum confirmation on the collection pages. Some item pages were also corrected. Still have to match some item collection dates with the individual items and link some of the associated collections that were released together. ::Also when done will go through the remaining unassociated items and if they aren't too cumbersome (I don't think there are many at all) thinking of listing them here for documentation or on a "working" "collection"/subcategory page for future reference. For example, occasionally the the GM has added "matching" items to other stuff later. --Old School 06:26, March 5, 2012 (UTC) ::: I'm reviewing what you did, will update when done. Scarbrowtalk 09:38, March 5, 2012 (UTC) ::: I've finished. I've moved the subcategories from Category:Lists maintained manually to Category:Tallys Limited Time Items, fixed a couple of typos and changed the name of the "remnants" winter categories. I see you've already mastered the way to create category pages. If you have any doubts, please tell me, or better instead, look the Category help in Meta. A suggestion (but only of you want to) would be to create supercategories including all Halloween-themed, Winter-themed, etc, items, removing the necessity of a "remnant" category. Or else, add the current categories to another general category and then the category will hang from Tallys Limited-Time Items. Although it's good as it is now. Good job. Scarbrowtalk 13:09, March 5, 2012 (UTC) :::: Thanks for the moves and edits. I think putting the current collections in as subcategories of the full release or category page as you suggest is a good idea. In fact after I'd started I thought about it and it doesn't look that hard so I'll double check my notes/research and see to that. And I've a couple questions re: thoughts on placement but I'll wait to ask them once I've done all the research since I may have more before that's over. --Old School 19:54, March 5, 2012 (UTC) (Resetting indents) Just pulled most of the collections together (still have a mixed one that was released with the Masks of Deception that I haven't compiled yet) and a few more collections that are compiled were released closely together. But I'm going to take a closer look re: common denominators to see if they can be "more" categorized before I proceed. One heads up. I removed the Tallys limited time tags on (and only on) the collections that are now under other "master" collections as both the master collections/catgeories and the subcollections/subcategories were listing together in addition to the subcategories being listed under the master categories/collections. Seems about half a dozen items weren't released with other stuff (although there were two unrelated capes released together and a sole dagger that followed a group of similar themed ones). Those three might fit into collections pages but the others were released solo for sure. Thinking (need to check into it more) about listing those "rogue" items together on a "Individual rouge items" hidden category page just to track them as that would account for each and every limited time item currently documented. Would be a good way to keep track of future items/collections. --Old School 04:13, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Completed except for some individual item checking Have completed the categorization (at least I think so). Still have some individual item data to correct or further clarify after finding release dates on the forum. Also I noticed some of the items are missing some tags (categories) such as weapons vs. Undead, Demons, etc... so I'll also check those items for that. One question. I noticed that some of the weapons that have an Unknown power don't list in the Weapons with Power category but some do. And I noticed on that category page it says not to manually add the tag unless it's a hidden power (i.e. Phase Form Medallion) so I was wondering about that. The ones that I noticed that aren't showing are the Dagger Collection items. --Old School 03:03, March 8, 2012 (UTC) : Limited time items (both Tallys and others) are not automatically included in most appropriate categories, to avoid cluttering them with items that may be unavailable. Is there any case where this is happening to a non-limited-time item? Scarbrowtalk 14:13, March 12, 2012 (UTC)